All You Need Is Love
by TheOneWithTheFace16
Summary: Starts in "Smells like Camp Spirit" just a little dirtier.. there may be a sex scene but I'm not sure just yet...it will come close though.
1. Chapter 1

Emma's POV

"Xander..." I whispered. " Do You think Ravi's okay?"

"I don't know he's been under there for a while," He replied walking closer to the end of the dock. God, I loved his voice. It was sweet yet sensual at the same time. Seductive yet innocent. Kind yet masculine. Just listening to him makes me all hot and bothered. Oh and when he sings mmmmm...

"I have to get him!" brought me out of my thoughts and back into reality.

"TAKE OFF YOUR SHIRT!" Hazel cried appearing in between us out of nowhere. Xander smirked a little looking at me. He pulled off his shirt watching me carefully as my eyes traveled lower to his abdominal region. But instead of giving the wonderful red fabric to me (his almost girlfriend) he gave it to Hazel whose eyes were legit about to pop out of her sockets. I swear I could almost see that crazy little brain of hers.

"I told you I would beat you, you little man stealing whore," Hazel said to me and skipped off with Xander's shirt.

I laughed and moved up closer to Xander. His scent became stronger as I approached making me cringe in delight. I could smell that all day. He's like my drug...

But before I could get any closer I saw out of the corner of my eye Ravi's head come up out of the water.

"He's okay!" Lou cried.

"Damn it..." I thought. Don't take this the wrong way I love my brother and of course I want him to be ok...but my god a wet Xander makes a happy Emma.

Xander's POV

"Hey Jorge," I said. I was lying in my bed on my back thinking. The thought of Emma was killing me. I have no idea what to do about her. She's just so gorgeous I can't even stand it.

"What?" He replied.

"Never mind." I said still thinking.

"Ok? But next time you're having a crisis don't wake me up for help." He said going back to sleep.

U"It's 2 in the afternoon" I said getting up. I needed some air. I walked outside with my guitar in one hand and my journal in the other. I walked down to the lake where I usually went when I was upset. There was a little chair like rock thing that had a perfect place for me to rest my arm when I was playing guitar. Nobody except me knew about it. At least I hope not...because there was another thing I did in that chair as it was located out of sight from the entire camp.

But the closer I got to chair the faster I realized that there was someone else already there. Someone beautiful already there...Emma was in my chair!

"Emma?" Xander said a little bit confused as he approached the gorgeous blonde figure. "What are you doing here I didn't think anyone else knew about this place.."

"Oh hey Xander...I didn't expect to see you here." Emma replied shifting her position so she could look him in his beautiful brown eyes. "Um...I found this cool rock chair thing on my way back from swimming with Zuri. And you know I just thought it would be a nice place to relax. I've kinda got a lot on my mind lately." And thats when Xander realized that Emma was wearing nothing except a small white and blue bikini. He looked up and shifted his weight. He looked back down at his girlfriend-type-thing and examined her outer beauty. Emma was perfect in Xander's eyes. She had the perfect face, the perfect body, the perfect personality...she was perfect for him, and he was determined to make her see that.

"Oh well it's cool that you're here. Now I get to share my spot with someone I feel really close to." Xander said sitting down on the arm of the rock chair looking into Emma's big beautiful eyes. She smiled back at him.

"How close are we?" She asked and shifted over to make room in the chair for him.

"How close do you wanna be?" He answered sitting down next to her filling up all of the extra space in the chair. "Is this close enough for you?"

Emma and Xander turned their heads toward each other at the same time making their noses almost touch.

"No," Emma said and then smashed her lips against his. Surprised Xander kissed back. They both kissed hungrily for almost a full minute before Xander pulled away breathing heavily.

"W-Why'd you stop?" Emma asked untangling her hands from his hair.

"Trust me I didn't want to. But I just want to know what this means, I mean are we dating, or are we just fuck-buddies?" Xander answered taking her hair in his hands and twisting it in his fingers. Emma lifted her legs laying them over his knees and moving one of her hands to his chest.

"What about both?" She whispered biting and nibbling at his ear. He smiled.

"I like this side of you babe…"He said lifting her chin to kiss her lips. "It's hot." And with that their lips were together once more but this time less passionate and more sweet and loving. Emma's head was swirling with thoughts but she couldn't quite put her finger on what she was thinking about. They were all just moving too fast. It was almost as if her brain was telling her not to think. Just to be...be in the moment and not wonder what was coming next.

That's how relationships work...if you stay in the moment you won't be as sad when it ends. You just need to know that you have them then and not worry about a time when you don't have them...whether it's a week or a month or a year...just be where you are when you're there.

AN: Hey guys! It's been what like almost 8 months since I last posted? Oh my gosh I am so so sorry! But anyway right now I am seriously into this couple and Kevin Quinn is so hot so I just needed to write this. Um, yeah...I hope you enjoy and take that last piece into account...because I didn't do that and I think that may be why my first relationship only lasted a week so anyway read and review, I love hearing your feedback, and message me for requests or concerns!


	2. Chapter 2

"Wait! - Wait! - Xander! Stop!" Emma said pausing slightly between words to spit out fits of laughter. Xander and her were walking back from the rock chair after almost an entire hour of kissing...and talking...and...kissing. Even though she had only known Xander for a few days she felt something, something in her heart that was telling her to do anything for this boy to make him stay. She felt like she loved him. Like she couldn't live without him. Granted that's what she had said about Caleb when she was 13 but that doesn't even matter now because Caleb's gone. Promised he would make it work and he didn't. After about a month he just stopped texting her. But that's the past, you can't change the past only the future.

"I'm serious!" Xander said still giggling. "Imagine Donald Trump with a powdered wig! Like it would suit him right?"

This just made Emma laugh more leaving Xander slightly more annoyed as having not gotten his point across. Emma stopped doubling over almost crying from laughing so hard.

"Are you ok?" Xander said starting to laugh himself now. "Do I need to get the nurse?" Emma shook her head standing back up straight her face bright red and her eyes watering. Seeing Emma's face only made Xander laugh harder causing Emma to start laughing again.

Without the two noticing, Zuri came outside of the dining hall to where Emma and Xander were standing. She stood silently, arms crossed waiting for the perfect time to strike. Finally, when there was a break in the laughter she said,

"What's a matter guys? Accidentally, squeeze a shoulder instead of a boob?" And promptly left not waiting for a response from either of them. Her comment got them both to stop laughing in fact at this point they were left there speechless. Zuri turned around walking backwards on her toes.

"I'm just saying... I know where that rock chair is too..."

"Shit..." Xander said under his breath. Did everyone know about that chair?!

"Come on let's go back to my cabin." Emma whispered to him grabbing his hand and pulling his eyes away from Zuri's smirk..

"Forget what she said, Xan she's just jealous." Emma said in attempt to make her boyfriend feel better.

"Jealous of what?!" Xander said opening the door to the woodchuck cabin and stepping inside. "She's like 13 it's not like she's getting felt up any time soon." He sat down on the bed motioning for Emma to come sit with him.

"Actually..." Emma started slightly giggling at Xander's horrified facial expression. "Her first boyfriend decided it would be a good idea to play strip go fish and whoever lost got to pick a place to touch."

"Sounds fun..." Xander said moving over closer to Emma and trying to pull her closer to him.

"We've been dating for 2 hours I think we can wait on that." Emma got up grabbing some clothes to change into.

"But what about our three hour anniversary..." He pouted slightly. "We need a way to celebrate."

"What about a compromise?" Emma replied an invisible thought bubble forming over her head. "I will change clothes in here..." Xander's face lit up with excitement "but you're not allowed to touch until we have been together for at least a week.

"Deal!" Xander said leaning back on her bed awaiting the show. He didn't even think about what he was getting himself into.

Emma smirked leaving her clothes out on the end of her bed by his feet then turning around to go lock to cabin door. The last thing she needed was Zuri coming in and calling her a stripper...again. She leaning over to where her phone was charging and put on a slow sensual song. Even turned around she could see Xander was already slightly turned on. Emma bet that if she opened up his skull allege would find were pictures of her ass. And she had already thought of a way to use this to her advantage.

Still turned around Emma swayed her hips slightly getting him prepared for what was in store.

Xander was watching intently his hands moving from behind his head to a little farther south. Where she was going with this strip tease he had no idea but he knew he was ready. Last summer Amanda had never done anything like this. The farthest he got was a kiss on the cheek. Part of the reason he broke up with her.

Emma, still swaying her hips to the beat of the music, reached behind her and untied her bikini top letting the strings fall and exposing her beautifully tanned back. As she lifted the top over her head Xander's cock sprang up at just the thought of what was I the other side. Now dressed in only a bikini bottom. Emma turned around quickly and sauntered over to the bed. About to grab her lacy pink bra from the pile of clothes, Emma had to stop at the sight of Xander's erection.

"Wow!" She said smirking. "I haven't even done anything yet."

"Oh trust me you've done enough." He said still staring intently at Emma's boobs. "You're so fucking beautiful..." He leaned his head back on the pillows.

Emma leaned over putting her hands on the sheets and began to crawl onto the bed straddling him. By the time she got to his face, she could feel him poking at her core making her bite her lip to keep from moaning. Kissing him slightly she whispered.

"Wanna alter the deal?"

Ooh cliffhanger! I'm thinking very hard about whether or not I want to make a full smut scene and at this point I probably will but I promise you can expect some kind of smut in the next chapter which I will start writing as soon as I can and hopefully I can have that up this week. Remember to read and review and have a fantabulastic day. Also I'm thinking of starting an instagram account for this story. So keep an eye out for that.


	3. Chapter 3

"Wanna alter the deal?" Emma whispered to Xander caressing lightly trailing her fingers down to the hem of his shirt and under to feel him more thoroughly.

"What did you- oh god- have in mind?" Xander groaned loudly as her fingertips neared his peck. "Fuck, your good."

"You have no idea..." Emma said softly nibbling at his ear lobes. "Ever been blown before?"

"EMMA- oh god- oh god- keep going- come on I'm almost there"

"Xander..." Emma opened the door. "Xan- oh my god! Um-uh what do I do?LOU! Omigod...it's so tall…" She whispered to herself close to tears. And she wasn't quite sure what kind of tears they were. Maybe embarrassment for having walked in on something like this. Or maybe tears of joy because she didn't think he really liked her this much. Either way they were still tears and they were still noticeable so when she ran smack into Lou who was standing outside the grizzly cabin. Her friend immediately grabbed hold of her shoulders and shook her back into reality.

"Emma calm down what's wrong" She said.

"Xander-bed-groaning-boner" Emma panted still shaking.

"he gave you a boner?" Lou asked not really clear on what was going on.

"No! He has a boner!" She replied a little bit calmer now. "And he said my name-no he screamed my name! Oh god this has never happened to me! I don't know what to do! Lou what do I do!"

"You think I know? Emma the only penis I've ever seen is Zac Efron's." Emma stared at her quite confused and rather surprised. "That's a story for another time." Emma was quite a bit calmer now and seemed to have forgotten about Xander's situation because she was now laughing uncontrollably.

"Seriously though! Lou what should I do?!" Emma said still shaking with laughter. "I mean should I confront him or just leave it. Cause if I confront him he might get embarrassed but if I don't i will."

"Well I mean which scenario do you hate least?" She asked.

"I mean I hate being embarrassed so I mean I should probably confront him but if he's anything like me he'll hate it too." She responded still not being clear on her plan.

"Ok wait hang on. Do you really like him because it's obvious that he really likes you." Lou asked again.

"Well yeah but-"

"No buts. Do you really like him?"

"Yes."

"Ok well in a relationship you can't keep secrets from each other."

"But we're not technically in a relationship yet so-"

"It doesn't matter if it's far you're just friends and that's still a relationship so you still shouldn't keep secrets. So I think you should talk to him at least to the point where you're comfortable again." Lou said. "Also when he was with Amanda she didn't give him anything so I think he's probably just getting off on the fact that you actually like want to make out with him and are being a little more forward so I wouldn't worry too much. He's a boy, boys jack off all the time."

"I guess you're right. Let me go see if he's awake." Emma replied. Her confidence building, she walked right up and opened that door. About a second and a half later she walked straight out again.

"Nope, he is still standing strong." Emma marched off toward the dining hall arm and arm with Lou. This confidence thing might just be her thing.

About halfway through dinner that night, Xander walked in a over to where Lou and Emma were sitting.

"Hey," Emma said smiling a awkwardly.

"Hey back," he replied putting his arm around her shoulder and kissing her quickly.

"You guys are high key relationship goals, just saying." Lou added her mouth full of spaghetti. Emma giggled. She leaned over slightly and whispered to Xander to meet her outside in when he was done eating, then got up and walked out. Thinking this was going to lead to something exciting he stuffed everything in his mouth at once and ran out to Emma who was barely out the door.

"Geez someone really wants to know what I have to say huh?" Emma seeing Xander run outside to where she was standing not even a minute after she told him to finish eating first.

"Do we really have to talk that much?" He said leaning over and kissing her deeply. Emma kissed back but then pushed him away remembering what she was there for.

"Xander stop." She said harshly. His face fell. "Just for a minute while I talk."

"What do you wanna talk about?" He asked leaning against the dining hall in the classic boy pose. Arms crossed one foot over the other.

"I-um- I don't know how to say this. Uh-" she started.

"Emma what's this about?" Xander begin to worry. "You're not breaking up with me are you, cause we've only been together for eight hours,"

"No no! Of course not. I just- um- found something out that kinda- that kinda-"

"That kinda what?! Emma talk!" Xander cried getting impatient.

"I SAW YOUR BONER OK!" Emma said a bit louder than she had intended. Emma saw Zuri look out the window at her and gasp. She grabbed Xander whose face was now stuck in a permanent 'oh' shape and led him all the way down to the dock so they could talk more privately. They sat down on the edge Emma's hand gently stroking his arm.

"Xander say something," she said.

"I-uh- I don't know- fuck!" He cried laying back on the dock and closing his eyes.

"Xander it's not a bad thing!" Emma tried to comfort him. "It's actually quite flattering, it just came as a bit of a surprise."

"Trust me it was a surprise for me too." He replied and they both smiled. "I'm sorry you had to see that this soon." He got up and held her hand.

"Wait what do you mean this soon." Emma asked smiling. "Are you saying you wanna have sex with me?" Xander smirked.

"Are you seriously asking me that after what you saw?" Xander asked laughing a bit.

"Well I mean I didn't think that meant you actually wanted to do it." Emma said a little embarrassed.

"Of course I do!" Xander said. "Emma you are the most gorgeous girl I've ever met in my entire life . It would be an honor to sleep with you." He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it lightly.

"Wow, an honor to fuck me?" Emma said tossing her hair a bit. Xander laughed leaning in to kiss her.

She placed her hand on his neck and melted into his lips. He placed his hands on her hips and pulled her closer to him so she was almost on his lap. She wrapped her arms fully around his neck closing the gap between them and tangled her fingers in his hair.

"You're amazing, Xander." Emma said breaking the kiss slightly.

"You're more amazing, Emma…"

Bro! Finally! I'm so sorry that took forever! You know the drill read review favorite all that fun stuff and I'll have either the next chapter or a new story for you to read coming soon… ;p


	4. Chapter 4

"Do you think Gladys will yell at me for being in your cabin?" Emma asked cuddling closer to Xander trying to get warm. It was almost midnight about a week after the whole boner incident and the happy couple was lying in Xander's bed snuggling and chatting until they fell asleep.

"I don't think so. She's been asleep since like 4." He replied caressing Emma's face with one hand and drawing little designs on her back with the other. "Besides she never checks the cabins anyway. Especially not at...11:30 at night"

"That's good. Cause if she did I wouldn't be able to do this." Emma said leaning in to kiss him softly. He kissed her back moving one of his arms to her other hip pulling her on top of him. She wrapped her arms around his neck entangling her fingers in his already messy hair. They made out for a good 2 minutes before Xander took a risk and moved his hand a little below her hips to the thin fabric of her pajama shorts. Surprisingly she didn't resist although she was very much hoping he wouldn't notice that she wasn't wearing underwear. However she couldn't keep from giggling at the sensation of his fingers on her butt. She broke the kiss and nestled her head into the crook of his neck. He started laughing pulling her a little closer to him.

"What's wrong?" He asked his hand still on her ass massaging it lightly.

"It tickles!" She said her voice muffled.

"What tickles? This?" Xander moved his thumb to her other cheek and pressed on it softly.

"Stop!" Emma said still laughing. He continued anyway now using both his hands smiling at how it made her squirm.

"Does this tickle? Huh? What about now?" He was now tickling her stomach making her giggle and squirm even more.

"Xander stop! It's not- it's not funny- stop!" She cried.

"Hmm, let me think about it...nope!" He flipped them over and continued his form of hilarious torture. Emma had had enough. And she knew just how to stop it. Between giggles she brought her thumb and fore finger to his left peck and twisted it until he yelped.

"Owww! Emma what was that for?" Xander held his man boob through his t-shirt and pouted. "That hurt."

"Aww poor baby." She said laughing. He looked so cute with his pouty face. Her eyes scanned his upper body noticing his toned arms. Being on the bottom now she was able to look up and take all of him in. He was so gorgeous. To be honest she had never seen anyone more perfect. She didn't even think she could beat him when it came to looks. And that was saying something. But then she realized something. Don't most guys sleep shirtless?

"you ok? You've been staring at me for like 3 minutes." Xander said seeing the puzzled look on her face.

"Yeah, no I'm fine. It's just. Can I try something?" She asked as her fingertips neared the hem of his shirt.

"I guess…" He responded. He wasn't sure if he should get excited or scared. With Emma either is possible. He watched as her hands gripped the end of his shirt and pulled it up exposing his amazingly muscled stomach. She closed her eyes and exhaled lifting the fabric above his head and throwing it across the room. She then brought her hand to his neck and pulled him in for a quick kiss before saying "Do you usually sleep with your shirt on?"

The next morning while the couple was happily asleep in Xander's bed Zuri was just awakening. She got out of bed and looked around the room for her sister to see if she was in the bathroom. Zuri tried to always got the shower first so she could get the hot water. However this morning Emma's bed was empty and the bathroom was vacant. And she knew that at this hour Emma was always asleep. So she was sure something was up. She marched her little legs over to Lou's bed and shook her awake.

"Lou!" She whisper screamed. "Get up!"

"What do you want!" Lou whined waking up and rubbing her tired eyes.

"Where's Emma?" She asked.

"How should I know?" Lou responded lying back down. "Last I saw she was with Xander."

"Xander!" Zuri marched out of the woodchuck cabin followed by Lou who knew she wasn't gonna get back to sleep. "That dude is gonna get it."

"What's wrong with Xander? I liked him." Lou asked following her into the Grizzly cabin.

"That's what's wrong with him." Zuri said gesturing towards Xander's bed where he and Emma were cuddled up fast asleep.

"So, they're dating. They're allowed to snuggle." Said Lou still rubbing her eyes trying to wake up more.

"They've only been dating for a week!" Zuri cried a little louder than intended. Emma jumped awake hitting Xander in the mouth and waking him up.

"Zuri! What the hell!" Emma cried trying to help Xander as his mouth had started bleeding. He was holding his front teeth between his fingers trying to make sure they wouldn't fall out and desperately trying not to cry in front of his girlfriend. "Are you ok Xan?"

"Yeah I'm good." He answered still fighting back tears. "My mouth is just you know gushing blood."

"Oh god, let me take you to the infirmary" Emma said grabbing his hand and leading him out the door glaring at Zuri on her way out.

"Will you please tell me why this was necessary." Lou pleaded to a very unhappy Zuri.

"I know they've been sleeping together." She answered.

"Well duh we just saw them in bed together clearly asleep." Lou replied.

"No! Not actually sleeping!" Zuri cried getting a little bit frustrated with the amount of innocence Lou possessed.

"Ohh! You mean like having sex?" Lou asked. "No Xander would never do that. He knows she's a virgin. Besides they've only been dating for like a week."

"Trust me I know it when I see it and that was it. First of all Xander wasn't wearing a shirt and his pants were low on his hips and Emma was doing that weird walk she does when she's not wearing underwear." Zuri argued. She was very keen on making sure that Xander stayed as far away from Emma's hoo-ha as possible for she knew that he would take advantage of it if given the chance. Zuri herself was kind of done with men. She had quite a lot of experience for a thirteen year old. Since she was nine boys had hit on her in the most rude ways possible and she had had enough. She knew exactly what a guy like Xander wanted and it wasn't a relationship. They wanted sex and sex only. It was typical of a guy of that nature. Tall, muscular, 18 it all adds up. What else would he want.

Suddenly a bell rang bringing her out of her thoughts.

"That's breakfast. Come on Zuri." Lou said walking out of the grizzly cabin and into the dining hall across the courtyard.

"You need to apologize to Xander when he gets here." Lou told her sternly. She rolled her eyes and nodded following her counselor into the dining hall.

Really long Author's Note ahead:

Please read!

Ok so this is the end of this chapter and k will have more up soon but I just have to get some stuff off my back.

So today I went on tumblr to find some inspiration for this chapter from the show itself and all anyone was talking about was the stereotypes and I have to say WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU ONLY NOTICING THIS NOW! Like this is disney's thing. They do this for laughs and yes it's not at all appropriate but you know who the fuck cares. This show is for entertainment and not even that good entertainment. If this shit was happening on a big drama tv show on like NBC or CBS then I would be upset but this is literally a show for children (and me) and these children don't know shot about racism or stereotypes so stop! For god's sake it's not that big a deal. I get that it's sorta racist and I don't like it but come on it's trying to entertain people not rid the world of racism. So seriously if anyone of you are being pissy about the show being sorta racist just look at the rest of the world. It's not gonna just go away. As Avenue Q states: Everyone's A Little Bit Racist.

Thank you to those who read that last part in sorry I just needed to rant. Sorry for the shortish chapter that had like no plot and a shitty ending but remember to read and review and PM me if you wanna talk more about what I was talking about. Or you can follow me on Twitter where I will gladly talk to people. LetsSmile2Night (it used to be an R5 account


	5. Chapter 5

"Xander…" Emma moaned. "Oh my god. Oh my god don't stop that's amazing." She cried out his name as he maneuvered his mouth down her bare torso. As his lips made their way to the top button on her shorts she quickly grabbed his head and pulled him back up to her face whispering "not yet" before smashing her mouth on his.

"OW! Aw fuck!" He cried gripping the side of his jaw.

"Shit I'm so sorry!" Emma said sitting up and beginning to lazily button up her flannel not caring if they were in the right holes. "I seriously think we should get that checked out. It's been almost a month babe."

"No it's fine!" He said letting go and checking for blood. "It's not bleeding anymore and it only hurts on this side. I don't anything."

"Are you sure?" Emma said bringing her palm up to his jaw and stroking it.

"Yes, it doesn't even hurt anymore see,"he smiled widely and then frowned to show her it didn't bother him. "I only yelled cause we like slammed faces. It's fine I promise."

"Ok if you're sure." She responded hesitantly kissing his cheek and lying back down on his bed.

"I am." He reassured her. "Now who said you could put this back on?" He motioned to her flannel, adjusting his position between her legs and beginning to undo the buttons that had been left awry slowly teasing her skin with his fingertips. Emma closed her eyes and moaned again getting extremely impatient.

"Just fucking rip it!" She screamed loud enough that she was sure her entire cabin had heard from across the camp. That was quite enough for Xander as he tore open her top and threw it somewhere probably in Jorge's laundry. No getting it back now. His lips were on her again before she could blink harder and better than before. Emma found it astounding how he could manage to bring her this much bliss without being anywhere near her hips. She was gonna cum before he even got to her belly button.

"XANDER! Oh my god Xan...oh god...yes...please...more!" Before she knew it he was back at her face kissing it so no patch skin was left untouched. Her hands were wrapped tightly in his shirt as she felt her stomach bubble. She never imagined it would feel like this. She thought sex was the good part. She could live off of this forever. She panted heavily coming down from what she thought was an orgasm. She wasn't completely sure since she'd never done anything like this before. He pulled away laughing.

"You ok?" He asked moving to her side and wrapping his arms around her. She sat up grabbing the blanket and pulling it over the two of them.

"Yeah…" She breathed. "That was...you're amazing."

"You're amazing." He said kissing her softly. She smiled moving even closer to him trying to connect with him even further. She had never felt like this in her entire life. It had only been 6 weeks and she already knew she loved him. Not like she was going to tell him that. She couldn't risk losing him this soon. She needed him.

"You know I'm a virgin too right?" Xander said after a while breaking the silence. Emma turned to him.

"You're kidding?" She said surprised. "So you're saying you just guessed that was the right way to do it?"

"Emma… Seriously?" He asked her. She stared at him blankly. "It's called the internet."

"You mean like porn?" She asked.

"Yes...yes that's exactly what I mean. I'm a guy what did you expect me to do?" He said smiling. She continued to stare slightly disturbed by this new information. "Emma. You don't have to worry. It's not like I'm cheating on you. It's just a way to let off steam until we start having sex. Which there's no rush to do! I would never ever push you."

"I'm not worried. It's just sorta weird. Like I know what it is. God knows how many times I've walked in on Luke. I just sorta thought guys stopped once they got together with someone." She told him.

"Well obviously it lessens. But I mean I didn't stop completely. I can't see you every second of every day so I sometimes have to compensate." He said still astounded by Emma's lack of knowledge on this subject. "If it makes you feel any better you all I think about. The girls in the videos mean absolutely nothing. I don't even know their names." He was very shocked that he had to reassure her he wasn't cheating on her with a pornstar but I guess it's better than having to reassure her of not actually cheating. Emma then started laughing.

"Babe I told you I'm not worried. It's fine. I don't care. You can do whatever you want. I find it weird but you clearly don't so just go ahead and do whatever you want. If it teaches you how to do that than by all means continue." She said referring to their recent activity.

"Welp than I guess that's over." He said lying back down and pulling her with him. "Never thought I'd have to have that conversation."

"Trust me neither did I." Emma replied pulling up the blanket and cuddling close to her boyfriend as they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

Hi guys! So I know it's been forever but now that it's summer I'm hoping to start uploading more often. Like maybe once a week? (Fingers crossed) however im currently teaching myself Russian and I've got a job. But I swear I will do it as much as I possibly can! Please don't hate me and leave suggestions in my pms and in the comments! Kisses!

-Allison


	6. Chapter 6

Alright fam, warning this is literally the most cliche thing I've ever written so feel free to just skim through all the sappy stuff. Sorry in advance for the lack of reality in this.

* * *

July 3rd, 2016

11:30 pm

It's official, Xander and I have been dating for a month. I know this sounds cliche cause it's so early on, but i'm really starting to fall for him. He's sweet, funny, romantic and a million other things i can't put into words. Not to mention how amazing he is with his mouth. I don't want to say I love him but if all goes well eventually i think i might.

* * *

Emma signed her journal with a big elaborate heart at the end like always. Ever since she knew how to write she had practiced her signature, just in case she became famous. Closing her journal and putting it back under her pillow, Emma climbed into bed, her own for once, and tried to go to sleep. Tried being the key word. All she could think about was her diary entry. Did she really love him or did she love what he did for her? "Ugh love is so confusing" she thought to herself mentally slapping her forehead. "What if I can't do this? What if I can't commit to something like this? Or he cheats on me? Or he somehow dies?" By this point she was sweating profusely and her heart was racing. Anxiety has always been a problem for her. She shot out of bed and raced over to Grizzly cabin. Even though Xander was the cause of her anxiety he seemed to be the only one that could help her right now.

"Xander! Xander I need you open the door!" She pounded on the door her heart still racing. It was only after he opened the door and his mouth fell open she realized she was completely topless. Emma bolted inside leaving her horny boyfriend still standing in the doorway. She grabbed one of his shirts and threw it over her head. Once Xander finally turned around he was still staring.

"You do realize that shirt is white right" he said.

"Not now," she said slumping onto his bed.

"Emma what's wrong?" he said sitting down next to her.

"Do you think this is gonna work?" she said sitting back up and looking at him. "Like us? I mean after camp is over. I live in the city and you live...wherever. I don't want to sound pessimistic but am I wrong? What if we can't do this. We're only 17 and Ravi said that almost 75% of high school relationships fail. And not to mention the fact that I haven't met your parents. What if they don't like me? What if they-"

"Emma" Xander cut her off "Emma relax. Can we talk about this? What are you so worried about?"

"I just listed like 10 reasons. Were you even listening? That's a super important element in a-" she started hyperventilating again.

"No! No babe I heard everything you said. I meant what are you really worried about? Everything you said started with a what if. Meaning it's not an 100% going to happen. Instead of focusing on what could happen we have to focus on what is happening. And what's happening is a great relationship. I know this may be coming on too strong but I'm really starting to fall for you Emma. I've never felt this happy with anyone I've ever dated. Granted there was only one but the point is that you matter so much to me and seeing you like this kills me. All I've ever wanted to do is make you feel good. So if it takes taking the train into the city every afternoon that's what i'm gonna do because i actually live in long island which is really not that far from you. Anyway what I'm trying to say is that whatever happens after camp will happen. All we can do is try. And I will never stop trying. Because I love you. I really love you Emma Ross."

For a few seconds they just stared expecting the other one to speak.

"Are you gonna say something or...leave me hanging…" he asked kind of hoping for the first option.

"I...I would but I really don't know what to say." Emma responded looking down at her feet. They remained silent for almost a whole two minutes before emma looked over at him tears started to form and kissed him tenderly. "But I think I love you too." She kissed him again. "No i don't think, I do. I do love you Xander." And with that she launched herself on top of him kissing him softly and giggling through the tears of joy streaming down her face. They smiled at each other laughing slightly because neither of them could tell if that initial encounter had been a fight or not.

"I should also say something else though." Emma started sitting up and straddling his waist.

"What's that?" Xander whispered bringing his hands to her hips and gently stroking the soft skin under his huge white t-shirt that fit her so well.

"I love you."

"Didn't we just discuss this?"

"Let me finish. And with that love comes something else. I've always said that I wanted my first time to be with someone I loved so…" Emma drifted off at the end hoping he would get what she was trying to say.

"Sooo…?" Apparently not.

"I'm ready to have sex."

* * *

I'm gonna try and write the next chapter as soon as I can. I'm realizing that a lot of you may have given up on this story since I waited like 6 months to update. But hopefully the whole smut thing will draw some more people in. If you did however read the last chapter and didn't get a chance to review please review this one because I'm actually pretty proud of given how cliche it is. So please please please review and give me suggestions because after this sex scene I kinda wanna go into some more relationshippy stuff but also some more sexy stuff in the future. Thanks so much!


	7. Chapter 7

"Nope. No. No you're not. You are not." Zuri repeated for the millionth time.

"Zuri it's not your decision!" Emma protested. Why was she having this argument? How did she even find out?

"It's not yours either!" She replied.

"That doesn't even make any sense!" Emma cried stuffing things in her overnight bag. "It's my body!"

"So keep it that way! Don't give it to the first guy that says you're pretty!" Zuri responded. She refused to let her sister give up her virginity. And especially not to Xander! The guy's a fricken mess!

"Why am I even having this conversation with you! You're 13 years old! You know literally nothing about this subject! And Xander is I not the first guy to say I'm pretty nor is that the reason I'm doing this! I'm doing this because I want to! I love him and he loves me so I'm going to have sex with him no matter what my bratty little sister says!" Emma stormed out.

"Uh uh! Get back here!" Zuri ran after her straight into the grizzly cabin. "I may be young but I know a lot! And I know that you and Xander having sex is a horrible idea!" Only after she yelled this did she realize that not only was Xander in the cabin but so were Jorge, Ravi, Tiffany and Lou.

"What's sex?" Jorge asked and Ravi just covered his ears trying to make the current situation a little less awkward for the rest of the group.

"You told her?" Xander asked looking at the two of them standing there awkwardly.

"No of course not why would I talk to my pre teen sister about my sex life. Or lack there of" Emma cried. "And really Zuri not only did you creep on my personal life but then you had to go and spill it to everyone! I can't believe you would do this to me!"

"I'm not doing anything! You're the one ruining your life!" Zuri fired back. Emma started laughing at this.

"Ok first of all, I'm almost 18 years old, I can make my own decisions. Second, having sex doesn't mean I'm ruining my life. Last time I checked sex is what brings life. And third, you don't know anything about me or my relationship or relationships in general for that matter. Buzzfeed doesn't have all the answers you know."

"Fine Emma! Do whatever you want but when you come back pregnant don't expect me to help?" Zuri said. With that Emma opened Xander's bed side drawer grabbed a handful of condoms and threw them at her sister as she stormed out.

"Like you'd be able to anyway! Jesus you sound like Jessie!" Emma yelled out the door.

"And I think that's our cue." Lou said after a few moments of silence.

"What's this?" Jorge asked holding up one of the condoms from the floor. Ravi then took it out of his hand gave it to Xander and pushed everyone out the door.

"Have fun guys!" He said cheerfully as he was leaving.

And then it was just Xander and Emma…

Silent…

Until…

"THEY'RE HAVING SEX!" Was heard from practically the entire camp and in seconds Hazel appeared in the doorway of the grizzly cabin fuming.

"YOU'RE HAVING SEX!" She cried again.

"Not anymore." Xander replied from his position on the bed. Lying flat on his back with his legs dangling from the side and his hands covering his face.

"But you were going to?!" Hazel said still angry.

"Yes Hazel!" Emma said getting even angrier than her. "Yes we were going to have sex! Because we're a couple and that's what couples do! And it's none of your or anyone else's fucking business ok! So get out, right now, so I can calm him down in peace and so that maybe I can make a decision on my own for once!"

Hazel stood there shocked.

"GET OUT!" Emma screamed. Hazel just smiled and skipped away happy for some reason. In the back of her mind Emma knew that she was planning something but at this point she was too riled up to address that bitch again.

"Are you ok?" Emma asked Xander sitting down next to him.

"What do you think?" Xander responded. "I was just embarrassed by your little sister, my condom stash is now all over the floor and I'm not gonna get laid tonight."

"You're right that was kind of a stupid question." Emma said back looking around at the mess on the floor. "Why do you have this many anyway?"

"Is that really what we're going to discuss right now?" Xander asked sitting up. "I'd been planning this night since the day I met you. And now it's ruined."

"No it's not!" Emma protested.

"You really wanna have sex after that just happened. The entire camp is probably standing outside listening right now." Xander responded. Emma stood up and looked out the window. "Am I right?"

"Yep." She said watching all the teenage campers scatter in different directions. "And yeah the night isn't going to go exactly as we wanted but we can still have a good time. Let's just go with the plan and go camping at the spot and if something happens it'll happen. Besides this is the only night I could get Lou to cover for me. Although I doubt that's really necessary anymore."

"You're right." Xander answered standing up and grabbing his backpack. "We'll have a good time no matter what happens." He kissed her gently and grabbed her hand as they walked to the spot.

"Hey can I ask you something?" Xander said after a while.

"What's up?" Emma said swinging their conjoined hands.

"Can you get angry more often?" He asked smiling. "Because that was really fucking hot." Emma playfully slapped his arm smiling.

"You think everything I do is hot." She replied.

"Well can you blame me?" He said looking her up and down. Emma smiled again and let go of his hand and turned around to face him.

"I have a game." She told him still smiling.

"What kind of game?" He asked watching her walking backwards along the trail.

"It's like hide and seek." She explained. "I'm gonna run ahead. Find me and I'll give you a surprise." And before he could answer Emma dropped her backpack and ran off down the trail into the woods. Xander smiled wide dropping his stuff as well and chasing after her.

Emma wasn't too keen on running but if it meant teasing her boyfriend she was all for it. Which gave her an idea. She looked back to make sure he wasn't behind her and slipped out of her shoes leaving them on the trail for him to find and then continued running. After a while she removed her sweatshirt and dropped it. Then her t-shirt and then her shorts so she was left only in her bra and underwear. At this point her feet were starting to hurt from all the branches from the ground. Luckily she had made it to the watering hole a little past the spot. The only place in the camp with clean water. Emma tied her hair up in a messy bun, stepped into the water, sat down and waited for him to show up.

Xander on the other hand loved running. He tried to make sure he ran at least a mile every morning. But since Emma had come around he didn't really have time so he was starting to notice how out of shape he was. A little further up the path he noticed something on the ground. He thought it might be some kind of animal but as he got closer he saw it was a pair of shoes. Emma's shoes. He picked them up and continued walking. He walked slowly to see if something had happened to her. But ahead of him he saw something else. Her sweatshirt. Now he knew what she was doing. He picked that up too and continued walking until he found her t-shirt. Then her shorts and then about 2 yards away he say her. Sitting in the watering hole. He creeped up on her slowly in an attempt to scare her.

"So you found me…"

Ok I lied! I'm sorry! I went to write the smut and i got on a different track I'm sorry I'm gonna write it I promise. anyway I hope you like this chapter. You know what to do, read and review and I'll get back to you soon! (Hey that rhymed!)

Allison


	8. Chapter 8

"So you found me…" Emma said facing away from him.

"I also found your stuff." He replied still holding all her discarded clothing. "Does this mean I win the game?"

"That it does." She responded turning around and dipping the rest of her in the water so he could only see her face. "Wanna know what your prize is?" She asked seductively. He nodded slowly and she stood up revealing her barely clothed body. Xander dropped her things and rushed over to her kissing her passionately.

"I have never loved you more than in this moment." He said between kisses.

"Then get in here." Emma said giggling. Xander stripped quickly and joined her in the spring. He reattached their lips once more closing the gap between them. She wrapped her arms around his neck threading her fingers in his hair. Giggling, Emma pushed him down and straddled his waist. Xander moved his lips down to her collarbone kissing up her neck and leaving little love bites along the way.

"That tickles!" Emma squealed giggling. He laughed but continued, moving his fingers down her back to the clasp on her wet bra. Looking up for permission Xander unclipped it and slid it down her shoulders revealing her pale pink breasts. He'd seen her boobs before but this time it felt different. They looked different, they looked better. Seeing her like this, opening up to him both physically and mentally, made him feel so many emotions he couldn't even put all of them into words. He'd never been in love before but if this is what it felt like he wanted to be in love forever. His heart was beating twice as fast and he couldn't figure out whether it was how turned on he was or it was how much love he felt for the girl in front of him.

"What?" He heard breaking him out of his trance.

"Huh?" Xander looked up.

"You've were staring at me." Emma responded running her fingers through his hair. "You good?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm good." He said rubbing her back. "You're just really beautiful."

"Aww," Emma said. "You're adorable." She kissed him again briefly. "Do you wanna do this?"

"I think you know what the answer to that is." He replied. "The question is whether you want to."

"Well what I want to do right now is get out of this pool cause I'm getting wrinkly." Emma said standing up and stepping out of the water and looking around. "Shit is all our stuff still on the path back there?"

"Yeah, I dropped it when you ran." He answered. "I'll go grab it hang on." Xander ran off leaving Emma standing alone in just her wet underwear. She sat on one of the rocks, grabbed her t-shirt pulling it over her head and laid her sweatshirt over her cold legs. Within minutes he was back carrying both backpacks and panting a bit.

"What did we put in these?" He asked out of breath. He dropped the bags and knelt down beginning to unpack. It had just started getting dark and being the geniuses they were they didn't bring flashlights.

"You gonna help me?" He asked fiddling with the poles of the tent.

"But you look so cute doing it all by yourself." She answered. Xander smiled and Emma joined him on the ground assembling the poles to the best of her ability.

Eventually their campsite was set up and a fire was getting started.

"You ready?" Emma said poking her head out of the tent.

"Yeah I'll be right in." Xander replied standing up and throwing one more log onto the fire.

"Let's do this." He whispered to himself before stepping inside.

"What happened in here?" He said referring to the overly decorated interior of the tent.

"You like it?" Emma asked lighting the last candle and laying back on the pillows.

"Yeah it's great." He answered looking around. There were fluffy blankets lining the floor, and pillows stacked against the back wall, "However, the fire needs to stay outside." he blew out the scented candles sitting on little stands in the corners.

"Where'd you even get all this stuff?" He asked joining her on the floor.

"I guess you could say I've been planning this night for a while too." She replied kissing him gently. "I stashed it in the old truck."

"I love it." He said pulling her closer. "And I love you."

"I love you too." Emma responded kissing him again, this time more passionately.

Xander kissed her back slipping his tongue through her parted lips and lightly sucking on the bottom one. She moaned softly and climbed over him straddling his waist. She lifted her slightly wet t-shirt over her head and tossed it to the side recapturing their lips once again and deepening the kiss even further. He moved his mouth to her bare neck sucking and biting lightly.

"Do that thing again." Emma demanded panting. "On my tits. Do it again."

"Jesus Christ that's hot." He whispered doing exactly what she asked and bringing his lips to kiss around her nipple before bringing it into his mouth and sucking on it.

"Ah yes. Keep going." She moaned throwing her head back to give him a better view. He sucked harder no doubt leaving a mark.

"Switch." She demanded again and he followed suit. She moved her hands under his shirt pulling it off quickly. Xander flipped them over and kissed her lips again this time a little harder no doubt bruising them. He slid his hands over her bare torso and down to the button on her shorts. He snapped it open and pulled them down slightly never looking away from Emma's face as if waiting for her to change her mind.

"You sure you're ok way this?" He asked again and she grabbed his chin.

"Xander. I told you I was ready. I know you're nervous, I am too." She reassured him. "But I promise if i feel uncomfortable I will tell you. So just do it. Please." With that he pulled her shorts all the way down to her ankles and she shook them off. He joined their lips again holding her as close as humanly possible. Emma brought her hands down to his belt, undoing it and pulling it off. She then removed his khaki shorts to the best of her ability letting him discard them with the rest of their cloths. This left them in just their underwear and no idea what to do next.

"Are you ok?" Emma asked him gently stroking his shaking arms.

"Yeah, yeah just nervous." He said panting slightly. "So uh...so what do we do now?"

"You tell me you're the one with the information." She replied giggling and kissing him lightly.

"Yeah, ok. You're right. Just hang on." He said still panting. Jesus, why was he so nervous? He'd been waiting for this moment forever and now he gets all flustered. Emma was by far the prettiest girl he'd ever dated so the idea that they were giving their innocence to one another was scary. He assumed. It could also be because he is staring at her almost completely naked and not doing anything about it.

"That needs to change." He accidentally said out loud.

"What?" She said confused.

"Sorry nothing, just thinking aloud." He responded. "Um lets do this. Just um lie down I guess." She did as she was told moving off his lap and laying down propped up against one of the pillows. He turned over so he was on top of her holding himself up with his hands which he knew wouldn't last long especially with this amount of anxiety running through his veins. He went down to his knees, one on either side of her hips, and gently pulled her underwear down admiring the sight underneath. His mouth fell open feeling himself harden even further, something he thought impossible.

"Is it...ok?" Emma asked uncomfortably.

"Better." Was all be said and he leaned down and placed one kiss below her belly button just above where the thin layer of blonde hair was combed and trimmed as if it was the hair on a head that was just blown out by a professional. She gasped but he brought his face back up to hers and kissed her again quieting it. With one hand Xander removed his own underwear and tossed them aside. He noticed that Emma didn't look down as he sat up and rolled on a condom. Her eyes were locked on his, which was ok. He got it, she was scared, they were both scared. He wasn't gonna make her do anything she wasn't comfortable with so if that meant her not looking she didn't have to look.

He kissed her again longer this time and brought his hand down between her legs rubbing gently and preparing her for what was to come. She was already rather wet, which he mentally applauded himself on, so no more stalling, time to do this.

"You scared?" He asked nervous he would screw something up.

"Yes." She responded honestly. "But I'm ready."

So with that Xander lined himself up and pushed slowly. Every inch or so he would ask if she was ok and she would respond with a simple nod though he could see the tears forming in her eyes her teeth biting hard on her bottom lip trying not to cry. He hated seeing her like this. All he wanted to do was stop and hold her until she was calm, but he knew she wouldn't let him. So he continued until he was all the way in and could feel a little bit of blood forming underneath him. Which killed him. He was hurting her he knew it and he almost had to stop to keep himself from crying. But he didn't have the chance because without a word of warning a single tear fell and plopped on her cheek. She smiled wide and kissed him.

"Try moving." She told him.

"A-are you sure? I can wait if-" he stuttered.

"No, just go." She said laughing. The pain was slowly drifting away and the pleasure was filling it's place. "It feels good." So he pulled himself out and pushed in again still slowly. She was definitely still in pain but a significantly lower amount than before. She knew she had to get through it.

"Get through this now and the better stuff will come later." She mentally reminded herself of something her mother had said once. Granted she was referring to a mandatory class she had to take in order to qualify for the advanced fashion technology program at FIT. But whatever, same thing right? Sort of.

Xander continued his action smoothly and carefully each time speeding up a little and increasing the rhythm. After a while he heard a moan come from low in her throat to which he smiled at kissed her. Each thrust resulted in a louder sound and each sound resulted in a stronger feeling of release on his part. The past week he'd been worried about what to do in terms of getting her off, but since it was their first time he decided to put that thought off until the second or third just so they could get used to it first.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Yes." She replied softly, moaning slightly. "Are you?"

"Better than ok." He responded kissing her and picking up his pace a little. His release came quicker than expected and without warning he felt a hot sticky mess form at the tip of the condom. He groaned pulling out, removing the condom and throwing it outside to deal with tomorrow and laid back beside her.

"I'll do better next time." He said after a while of silence.

"You were perfect this time." She responded and with that they fell asleep holding each other until they both stopped shaking.

"But that wasn't hot at all!" You say.

"Ahh yes but that's the thing first times aren't hot."

I'm sorry if I disappointed any of you but I wanted to make this scene as realistic as possible because I feel that other smut scenes portraying first times, especially when it's both peoples firsts, are written very loosely. I will do my best to add some hotter scenes but since I have band camp and school soon i might not get to update as much. But I gave you like 4 or 5 chapters in a month so be grateful. Anyway you know what to do read and review (mostly review). And follow my tumblr couldreallyusesomechocolate! Kisses!

Allison


	9. Chapter 9

"Emma! Emma Jesus Christ" Xander cried tripping backwards when Emma pushed him roughly through the cabin door, hurriedly kissing his neck before reaching down to pull his shirt off. "Wow ok, babe can you calm down for a second- ah- and  
tell me what's happening cause I'm confused." He tried hard to keep it together as her fingertips moved expertly over his chest.  
"All day I've had a weird feeling in my stomach and I'm really fucking wet so I need you to touch me right now or I might explode. I've got 15 minutes before I teach an art class. So let's do this." Emma explained quickly and brought her hands  
up to the straps of the loose romper she was wearing letting it drop to the ground. She stepped out of it and kicked it somewhere before practically tackling an extremely shocked and confused Xander onto his bed all the while kissing him hard.  
"Can we- oh my god- hang on- ah- just a second?!" He managed to get out as her hands moved below his waist and began undoing his belt, gently brushing his dick from time to time with the back of her hand. "Emma! EMMA! Seriously I need  
to talk to you!" He pretty much screamed in her ear causing her to jump backwards.  
"Sorry," he said sitting up. "Can we just calmdown for a second?"  
"Yeah sorry," she responded wiping sweat off her forehead and bringing her knees to her chest. "I guess I'm going a little fast."  
"Yeah, so just take a breath and we'll talk." He soothed rubbing her shoulder a bit to relieve some of thetension they were bothfeeling.  
"Sorry if I scared you" she said breathing heavily. "I'm just feeling weird and I thought this would help."  
"It's ok. And that's normal, you're just horny. I know kinda gross word." He replied noticing her somewhat unpleasant facial expression. "It just means you're turned on."  
"Ok well how do I fix that?" She asked bringing her legs down and moving closer to him. He grabbed her legs and pulled her forward so she was straddling his waist.  
"Easy. It's called an orgasm. I can try to give you one." He said confidently. "However I think it will take longer than 7 and a half minutes." She frowned. "Do you think you can wait till after dinner and then meet me at the  
rock chair?"  
"I guess…" She agreed squirming a bit to try and ease the bubbling in her lower abdomen. "But can't we do that thing tv shows talk about. A quickie?"  
"Emma we've had sex twice and both times weren't particularly smooth. I think we should get out of the awkward phase before we start pounding it out in 5 minutes." He replied laughing. The second time they'd done it had been only a few days  
after the first in Emma's cabin after she begged Lou to take Zuri and Tiffany on an overnight. He was unsatisfied that time too because though he himself finished he was still unable to get her to. To be honest both his orgasms hadn't been that great  
so neither of them were doingwell in that sense.  
"Ok, fine." She said stubbornly. "You promise you can do it?"  
"I promise I will try." He responded giving her a quick peck before she got off of him and went to grab her romper. He smiled as she left his cabin and flopped back on his bed sighing.

* * *

Alright guys that's literally the shortest chapter ever but I wanted to give you something since I'm not sure how much I'll be updating for the next couple weeks. I'm gonna try but I don't know. Also sorry for the cliffhanger, I promise I'll make it up  
to you. And remember to review because I'm still not getting a lot, you can also pm me or message me on tumblr couldreallyusesomechocolate with suggestions and questions. Aright bye!

-Allison


End file.
